Teardrops in my Heart
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Following Minerva and Albus, the first kisses, the first tears.  What is life really like for the couple?  Contains: Violence, and retribution; Kisses, and unconditional love. If you don't like- don't read. Simple as. ;D
1. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises.**

Professor Minerva McGonagall was feeling rather smug.

Why? Because it was her birthday, and for once she had managed to have a nice, quiet, relaxing day.

Sure, it was cold, rainy and generally horrible outside; but here curled up by the hearth with her whiskers gently burning from the heat of the fire, she was warm, smug and extremely contented.

Minerva was so out it, in fact, that she didn't hear the knock at the door.

"Minerva? Min, are you OK?" Came a caring voice from the other side of the oaken door.

Cautiously peeking around the door, which was disguised a portrait to the unknowing, Albus Dumbledore smiled with relief to find Minerva asleep by the fire.

He quietly closed the door, and after placing the flowers, chocolates and wrapped present on the table, he bent down next to Minerva.

"Hey, Tabby?" He asked, gently stroking her sleek fur.

He got a sleepy purr in response to his touch, but no more.

Chuckling softly to himself, he sat down by her, leaning against the sofa. Acting purely on a whim, stretching his legs in-front of him, he reached over and carefully picked up the dozing cat and placed her on his lap.

She purred and snuggled closer to him, rubbing her head against his stomach.

Albus chuckled again, and petted her head and neck. He looked at her in his lap, so contented and relaxed, and he couldn't help but love her even more. She was so gentle, so beautiful...

He stopped the 'massage' he was giving her and just lay his hand over her back, with his fingers stretching around to her side.

He could feel her purring, the reverberations going through her ribs.

He sighed, grinning madly at the thought that it was the physical contact between them that was causing Minerva to purr.

Her ear twitched, and Albus had to bite back a laugh. He was very ticklish.

Both her ears twitched, and she rubbed her head against Albus's tummy again. Minerva then sat up, and blearily opened her eyes.

She had stopped purring when she woke up, and now meowed in confusion at being further away from the fire. She stood up, and walked then length of Albus's legs, trying to figure out where she was, and back. Upon realising she was sitting _on_ someone, she looked up. A slightly blurry human face looked back.

Praying whoever it was wouldn't mind, she stood up and placed her front paws on their stomach.

Looking back at her, with amusement twinkling in his eyes, was the kindly face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Minerva." He smiled, noticing the familiar markings of her glasses were missing. "Nice sleep?" He asked, not unkindly.

Minerva gawked. The headmaster? She had slept on _the headmaster_?

In her confusion and embarrassment, Minerva lost the thread of concentration it took to keep her in her animagi form. With a rush of air, she was human again.

Much to her deep embarrassment, Minerva was kneeling on the headmaster's legs, with her hands against his chest.

She looked at her hands, as still as mouse(or student) caught by her own deathly glare, then up at Albus's face.

His head was slightly to one side, and there was a twinkle to his blue eyes that she couldn't quite decipher.

What really made her catch her breath; was his smile. It was so peaceful, so serene, so contented. Had he been looking at any other woman, Minerva would have called it a 'loving' smile.

Reality crashed upon her with the thunder outside, and she realised she was still on him.

With a confused and apologetic smile, she removed her hands from his chest, but Albus caught them in his own, warmer, stronger hands.

Meeting his eyes, Minerva saw a longing, and a... If she didn't know any better, she'd say a deep love.

"Minerva," He said, not having the courage to continue.

He sighed, and looked at their hands. He squeezed hers gently, and then looked up at her from underneath raised eyebrows.

"Minerva," He whispered. He shook his head and smiled sadly, "I love you." He confessed quietly.

Minerva looked at him. He couldn't be telling the truth, could he? He was just joking, he had to be!

As he silently implored her to say something with his eyes and soul, something clicked inside Minerva.

She shot up and turned from him, placing a hand over her racing heart.

Albus too stood up, worried. What was she thinking? Was she accepting? Annoyed...? Had he hurt her with his words? Would she banish him from her life...?

With her back turned to him, Minerva attempted to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, and sobs that were collecting in the back of her throat.

Albus placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to see round her. "Min? I... I didn't..."

Minerva span around, and revealed her teary eyes.

Albus's shoulders drooped, and his eyes seemed duller somehow.

"Oh, Albus!" She mumbled through a mouthful of unshod tears.

He looked back up, hope burning feverishly upon his expressive face.

Minerva held onto Albus's arms, just below his shoulders.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course." He put his hands on her shoulders, and slowly slid his hands down till he reached her hands. He fed his fingers through hers, and bit his lip, holding her hands close to his heart. "Minerva, darling, do you think you could ever love me back?"

She watched him, struggling to ask. Self-conscious and embarrassed, he struggled to meet her eyes.

She removed one of her hands from his, and placed it on the side of his face. Gently, she forced him to look at her, and lent forward, answering his question with a timid kiss.

Albus nearly melted in her arms. After years of dreaming...

Bringing himself back to reality, he smiled inwardly as he kissed Minerva back.

He shivered as she ran her hands over his back, and much to his disappointment, they had to separate to breath.

Still holding onto him, Minerva put her head in the crook of his neck.

He sighed, contented. He turned his head to look at her, and couldn't resist.

He began to place soft, feathery kisses upon Minerva's neck. He couldn't help it.

Much to his surprise, and Minerva's, she started purring.

Confused, he leant back and looked at her. She _was_ purring! But... In her human form...

He stroked her neck with a ringed hand, and smiled as the purr grew with his touch.

"Albus..." Minerva whispered huskily, placing her hands on his shoulders.

She looked into his eyes, and found it. The love, adoration, devotion.

It was so deep, so strong, that it made Minerva blush and look away.

"Tabby." Albus replied, a hand stroking her cheek.

She looked at him, and saw a mischievous grin that had been known to make even Peeves think twice.

Then, one by one, her hairpins began to float out of her hair, and onto the arm of sofa.

She didn't say anything, but simply leaned back slightly, arching her back; revelling in the feeling of her hair unwinding after a long day in a tight bun.

Albus then stepped around her, and after the last pin had gone, he begun to gently massage her head.

Minerva was in heaven. She brought her shoulders forward, and head back, mouth open in complete bliss.

They stayed there for a while, Minerva relaxed and falling asleep on her feet; Albus perfectly happy to stay there forever.

Her hair was so soft, so – 'liquid velvet' he thought, teasing her hair, watching it falling in long, tousled waves.

"Oh Albus." She practically purred. She turned around to face him, eyes dark with desire, and put her arms around his neck and simply held him.

Albus sighed, smiling. Surely it should be impossible to be this happy.

"Come on, Tabby," He said, leading her to the sofa, "I have a present I want you to open."

She stopped short, "Present?" An eyebrow raised on her smiling face.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday." He defended himself, holding out a gold-wrapped gift.

"But... I'd thought everyone had forgot.." She replied, taking it with a bemused grin.

"Not everyone," He replied, stroking her face, as they sat down on the settee.

Minerva smiled, the edges of her smile turning down as she tried to hold back the inevitable tears. 'He _remembered_. He _actually_ remembered.'

She held his hand against her cheek, then let go and went to opening the neatly wrapped gift.

He to, took his hand away, and waited, unsure, to see if Minerva liked her present.

She gasped, and stood up, holding it to her body.

"Oh, Albus! It's... beautiful!" She exclaimed, twirling around to see how it looked against her.

In the mirror she saw herself, a beaming woman with waving hair as dark as night, with milky pale skin, and a smile that reached her deep green eyes for once. Held to her body was an emerald green dress, enhancing her eyes, with long flared sleeves, and flowing skirts. It was corseted, and Minerva smiled again at the thought of how it would feel to wear clothes that would reveal her slim waist, rather than her usual clothes that hid it.

Albus came up behind her, and smiled at the reflection. "You like it?"

"Like it?" Minerva repeated. She turned to face him, laying the dress over her arm while doing so, "Albus, I love it!"

She went over to her sofa and carefully folded the dress, then placed it upon the back of the seat.

She then ran over the Albus and hugged him tightly, and kissing him passionately.

"I'd hoped as much." He told her. He took hold of her arms, and held her slightly back so her could look at her properly. "As soon as I saw it, I thought of you. I'm so glad you like it!"

Minerva laughed and kissed him again, "How could I not?"

They sat back on the seat, and Minerva levitated the dress to her room.

Albus then presented her with a box of chocolates, which spurred her to hug him again (being careful not to squish the chocolates!).

As the night grew on, they were snuggled against each other, Albus had his legs up on the sofa, and Minerva was laying; head on his shoulder; in-between the sofa back and Albus's body.

It was a comfortable silence, filled with loving glances and shared smiled. Albus put his arm around Minerva, and she snuggled up closer to him.

The chocolates, Minerva discovered, which were in a nondescript round purple box, kept refilling themselves with the eaters favourites.

Albus, when Minerva gave him a questioning glance, simply smiled; eyes twinkling like stars.

"Happy birthday, love." He whispered.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter one! Please review, and give any pointers that you see to be necessary!

Thanks, Kimmy!


	2. Albus?

OK, please don't kill me, I know I kinda made a certain character... a bit out of character...

But hey! That's the way the story went...

* * *

**Chapter Two - Albus?**

Minerva McGonagall was at a complete loss of what to do.

Albus was gone.

Just... Gone.

Where was he?

Was he alright?

She didn't know...

She'd just woke up, and he wasn't there.

At first she'd thought he might be in his office, or maybe in his old chambers, not that he'd slept there any time in the last month...

But no...

Minerva sat on her bed, in her ivory silken nightgown, wondering where he could be.

Running her fingers through her long hair, she remembered the events of last night.

_"Albus?" -That was her, weak and scared, falling onto her lover for support._

_ "Hmm...?" He was trying to work, he didn't need her petty interruptions._

_ "Albus, Albus can I talk to you?" Her voice broke at the end of her sentence._

_ Albus looked up for the first time to see Minerva, pale and shaky, with tears running down her face._

_ "Minerva?" He stood up, and came to stand by her._

_ After holding her at arms length, and studying her for a moment or two, he pulled her into a gentle hug, and tried to give her cold arms some of his warmth._

_ "What is it, Tabby?" He asked, as she pulled away from him._

_ She looked down at the floor, and clasped her hands, unsure of how to tell him._

_ "Albus... I..." Another tear rolled down her cheek._

_ He frowned, wishing he knew how to comfort her. Was she ill? Hurt? ...What?_

_ She shivered, and only then did Albus notice how she was still dressed in __her silken nightgown; her arms bare and shaking from the cold air of a castle in winter._

_ He took off his outer robe and placed it around her, kissing her forehead as he did._

_ She took his hand, holding it in both of hers._

_ Albus tried not to shiver at the pure ice of her skin._

_ "Albus... I, I've just been with Poppy... I, she..." Minerva swallowed, biting back sobs._

_ "Min, are you ok? Are you ill, I, I can take you to St. Mungo's... or.."_

_ Minerva smiled and shook her head. "No, no..."_

_ Licking her lips, and taking a deep breath and another round of shivers caught her, she looked into Albus's eyes._

_ "Re, remember what we were talking about the other day? Um.. family, and, uh... things."_

_ Albus's eyes darkened as he remembered their argument, their shouting, and how sparks (literally) flew at each other._

_ He turned his head slightly, still looking at Minerva._

_ He looked away suddenly, thinking. 'What was the date? Oh my'. "Minerva?" He asked, frowning._

_ She looked down at the floor._

_ "Minerva!" He repeated, more harshly this time._

_ Min looked up to see his eyes, before caring and concerned, now angry and blazing with contempt._

_ "Albus... I..." She wrung her hands, wishing there was something she could say, something she could do. "I'm sorry." She pleaded, tears welling in her eyes._

_ "MINERVA!" He boomed. "We talked about this! You __**know**__ why we can't have children! We're putting the students in danger enough by being here, but a child of our own? Do you really want to subject an innocent minor to a life-time of secrecy, to a life-time of being hidden away? That is, if Voldemort doesn't kill them first!" He shouted, face contorted with rage._

_ Minerva screwed up her eyes, rocking back and forth slightly on her feet. 'Please God, Please.' She prayed._

_ "MINERVA! Listen to me, for Goodness' sake!" Albus slapped her, clean across the face._

_ A sob escaped her, and Minerva braced herself for what was to follow._

_ "You bitch! You don't care at all, do you?" Albus's voice was cold, cruel, uncaring. "Do you?" Another slap turned Minerva's pale face pink._

_ As Albus continued to verbally and physically beat Minerva, several students who had been attracted by the sound of raised voices watched in __horror. The headmaster beating his deputy?_

_ In hushed voices they conferred the best plan of action, then all hurried off to the medical wing to fetch the Matron._

_ Albus left only when Minerva lay slumped on the floor, to weak to move._

_ He looked back at her from the door, and saw her looking at him, with her large green eyes, swollen from crying._

_ 'Albus..' She tried to reach him through occlumency, but he shut his mind._

_ "You don't care for anyone but yourself. Bitch." He spat the last word, and left, closing the door behind him._

_ As Albus left Poppy ran in, just in time for Minerva to recognise her before she passed out._

She sat on the edge of the bed, and cried.

Annoyed with herself for becoming damn pregnant in the first place, annoyed that Albus had run away, annoyed that she was so god damn weak!

She stood up, wincing slightly as her back twinged, and walked over to the mirror.

'Oooh.' She thought, upon seeing the somewhat bruised reflection.

'Nothing a little glamour won't hide, though.' She thought to herself, casting the charm.

At breakfast, she couldn't help but shiver when she saw his empty seat, and wondered if he would ever reclaim the seat in her heart.

If he would ever accept her, and just let her be.

The students who fetched Poppy at breakfast watched their teacher, and were the only ones to notice how she winced when she moved, and the occasional tear that graced her face.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review!

Thanks,

Kimmy XD


	3. Ministry Business

Wow! I have a ridiculous amount of reviewers here! Thanks for all your awesome comments everyone!

Now, this chapter... Meh. I'm not pleased with it. It is a -maybe- chapter.

Minerva is too accepting, and Albus takes her for granted.

So tell me what you think, I may scrap it if you all agree that it's awful, but then again Albus may just get his come-uppance in later chapters. Also the reason for his behaviour is kinda explained here.

Thanks for sticking with me this far!

* * *

**Chapter Three - Ministry Business**

It was late on Sunday when Albus arrived back.

Minerva was in her dressing gown, curled up on the sofa by the fire.

He stumbled through the door, almost tripping on a pile of discarded essay's Minerva had meant to mark.

"Albus!" Minerva gasped, shooting up and spilling the cup of chocolate that was in her lap all over the floor.

Albus raised an eyebrow and pointed his wand at her. "Scourgify"

The hot chocolate cleaned itself up, and Minerva sighed, her shoulders drooped from where she hat winced, expecting something worse.

"Oh Minerva..." Albus sighed, and rushing over to her, encasing her in a hug.

Minerva stood stiffly in his grasp, her back silently killing her.

"Oh." Albus realised, taking a step back. "Is it bad?"

Minerva nodded, tight-lipped. "Poppy has me on five different potions, and I have two pastes to rub on daily."

Albus drooped, and sighed. He moved his feet in circles on the floor, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Minerva... I... I'm sorry. I mean, I could never hurt you! You know that, right?" He looked into her eyes, asking for forgiveness.

Minerva frowned slightly. She looked into his troubled eyes, and sighed.

"But Albus, you did." She told him gently. To add proof to her words, she lifted up the loose sleeve of her dressing gown, to reveal a slender arm.

From her pocket she pulled out her wand, and gently tapped it against her arm, "Revealio".

Albus gasped and took a step back as almost her entire arm turned a horrible greeny-purple colour.

"Oh Minerva..." He whispered, and looked up at her with wounded eyes. "Did I really do that?" He asked, hands on his heart.

Minerva nodded, waving her wand, hiding the bruises.

Albus took a few steps forward, then got to his knees at Minerva's feet.

"Minerva, my dear," He gently took her hand, noticing Minerva's wince, "Could you ever forgive me?" He whispered, delicately kissing her hand.

Minerva slowly knelt down to join Albus on the floor, knees clicking.

"Albus..." She stroked his face, "I already have..." She whispered, removing a few wisps of greying hair from his weathering face. She kissed his forehead, then knelt back on her feet.

Albus shook his head, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He smiled sadly, as he began to place butterfly kisses upon face.

Carefully, he helped her up, and gently, trying not to hurt her further, pulled her into a (somewhat gentler) hug (than earlier).

"Oh and Albus?" Minerva whispered into his ear.

"Mmm?"

She leaned back in his arms, "I'll get rid of the child if that's what you want." She smiled, praying that her simple statement wouldn't start anything.

"No," Albus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I... I realised my demands were unreasonable. If you want, you can keep it."

Minerva beamed, and kissed him again. "Thank you Albus."

"And I promise to stay away from the FireWhiskey in future."

Minerva shook her head smiling, "Albus."

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"I love you." She said, leaning into him a little more.

Though both were encased in a loving hug, neither felt quite at home; Dumbledore was shocked at what he had gone, and ridden with guilt; and Minerva was still a little scared, walking on glass, and more than a little uncomfortable.

When Minerva went to sit back down, Albus followed, somewhat unsure.

"Um... Min?"

Minerva looked up, a familiar curiosity on her face.

"Uh.. Do you want me to sleep her tonight, I mean. I can go back to my chambers if you-"

"Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva exclaimed, quietly, though full of authority. "I have been separated from you for four days! Do you really want to distance yourself from me for another?"

Albus smiled, and quickly sat down. "No, miss." He smiled, the light returning to his eyes.

Minerva had a hard time getting comfortable on the sofa, she was moving and fidgeting every couple of minutes.

Albus frowned, and held out his hand. "Cushion?" A large, velvet cushion appeared in his palm.

"Please." Minerva reached out to take it, and couldn't help but let a groan escape her.

Albus bit his lip, and his eyebrows creased.

"Oh, oh it's nothing." Minerva said, leaning back against the cushion, noticing Albus's discomfort.

"Min, I-"

Minerva waved a hand.

"No, really. I can't say how sorry I am-"

"Albus. I already told you. I forgive you!" Minerva pressed.

Albus shifted his body, so he was leaning against the sofa back, facing her. He twisted his short beard. "When?"

"When what?" Minerva opened a eye, she hadn't really been dozing off.. Not really... !

"When did you forgive me?"

Minerva placed a hand on his knee, "I never held it against you." She told him, imploring him to see the honesty in her eyes.

"Tabby..." Albus had tears in his eyes. How could she love him? He was a monster! She was-

"Completely, and utterly, in love with you." Minerva smiled, "And you're not a monster. You could never be anything less than brilliant."

Albus leaned back.

"You ought to close your mind before you degrade yourself in-front of me, mister."

Albus brought up his knees, and leaned against the top of the sofa. "Min..."

She looked up at him from her badly bitten nails.

"I..."

She turned her head to the side, and twitched her nose.

He smiled, and sat up properly, one of his legs still bent on the sofa, the other crossing it at the ankle; foot on the floor.

He opened his arms, "Come here, Tabby."

Minerva leaned towards him, both hands on his leg, and closed her eyes.

Then she was smaller, lighter, and her hands were paws. Looking up at him, she felt like the first-years must, slightly daunted.

She leaped from his leg to his chest, and purred in the soft grip of his large, warm hands.

Several hours later Severus poked his head round the door to find the Headmaster in Minerva's room.

His eyes widened, and he thought about send a Patronus to poppy, till he saw Minerva calmly asleep in Albus's lap.

He gently tip-toed over to her, and gracefully tripped over a pile of unfinished marking.

He stood back up quickly, standing tall for a moment or two, then realised that the only other two people in the room were asleep.

"Doofus." He said to himself.

"I do hope you're not talking to me." Came the somewhat rasping voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good God, you're awake!" Severus took a step back, and nearly fell over the papers again.

"Well I'd be hard pushed not to with all that noise you're making."

Snape gave Albus a 'blank', unimpressed look. "Funny." He said, monotone.

Carefully putting Minerva on the cushion he had conjured earlier, he then stood up and came over to Snape.

"So." He said.

"Quite." The potions master agreed. "I just came to drop this off for Minerva." He told the Headmaster, producing a vial of blue liquid from the billows of his robes.

"Oh." Albus frowned again, and bit his lip.

"She was heart-broken when you didn't leave a note, you know." Severus told him, placing the vial on the side-table.

"Oh?" Albus wondered.

"She'd thought she'd pushed you away. Damn nearly went crazy."

"We're talking about the same Minerva?"

"She really cares for you, ridiculous really how much. You're lucky to have her."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"I am not interested in the affairs of women." He sniffed.

Albus smiled, nipping a thought in the bud.

"So where were you these last few days?" Severus enquired.

"Uh- Ministry. I was helping Leach with the 'pureblood' riots.

"Oh. Sounds... riveting." Severus sneered.

"Anything happen here?"

"Besides Peeves? He ransacked my office and stole several rare ingredients!"

"Did you get them back?" Albus tilted his head to one side, curious.

"He took my supply of powdered Dragon's bile."

"Oh." Dumbledore smiled.

"Needless to say I found him later." Severus gave a rare smile. "He was quite annoyed to have been 'tricked' as he put it."

"Heh." Dumbledore laughed.

"The castle was quiet after that."

Dumbledore chuckled, causing the sleeping Minerva to roll over in her sleep.

The two men watched her, as she lay on her back and pawed in the air at some invisible ball of string.

Snape shook his head. "Make sure she drinks a few drops of this every couple of hours."

Albus nodded, and Snape made to walk away.

As he got to the portrait, he turned back and looked at Dumbledore.

"Forget something?" Albus asked.

Severus sighed, and looked back at Minerva.

"Try not to go away on too much more Ministry business, ay? For her sake." He nodded towards Minerva.

Albus followed his gaze, where Minerva was twitching her ears and pawing something in her dreams.

He frowned, but nodded.

Severus looked at Dumbledore, "I'm presuming that's a natural sleep?"

Albus nodded, not quite seeing where this was going.

"First in a few days. She's been having trouble with nightmares, and restless nights." He paused for effect, "Your absence, in the words of our students, 'really screwed her up!'.

"Students?" Albus's eyes widened. "What do they have to do with anything?"

Severus nodded to him, and left the room.

Albus nearly called after him, but Minerva meowed, and broke his train of thought.

"Oh Tabby." He said, walking towards her.

She sighed at his touch, as he gently ran a finger along her ribs.

"Ohh... You don't deserve me... Minnie." He admitted to the silence. "You deserve someone better, someone who can hold their liqueur, someone more like yourself..."

A lone tear rolled down his face.

He stood up to walk away, but a small, sleepy voice in his mind stopped him, "Albus Dumbledore... You stupid old coot!"

He turned around to find Minerva standing behind him.

She reached out and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips.

"Just where do you think you are going?" She asked, coyly.

* * *

So review! Tell what you think, and suggestions are always welcome!


	4. The Rules Say

**Chapter Four – The Rules Say...**

"Albus?" Came a voice from the fire.

"Albus?" It was impatient, demanding.

Nobby Leach was, after all, a very busy man. The wizarding world didn't run itself, you know.

"Albus for Merlin's sake-"

"Me?" The man in question kneeled down in front of the fire. "Sorry Nobby, didn't hear you. What can I do for you?"

"Um..." The head in the fire turned around, answering a question posed to him by someone in his office. "Could you come here for a moment or two, it's bloody manic." Nobby offered a weak smile.

"Two minutes."

Remembering Severus's warning, this time Albus wrote a note. 'Ministry business, be back soon.'

He frowned, sure that wasn't really what the potions master meant.

"Coming." He called into the fire.

Standing up and brushing himself clean of ash in the office of the Minister for Magic, Albus looked up to see...

Himself at wand-point.

"Heh." He smiled weakly.

Three or four wands were pointed at him, menacingly.

"Nobby?" Albus leaned to the side, trying to see past the men in black robes that were obviously aurors not to be messed with.

The wands moved with him.

"Sorry Albus, but you know; even you have to face facts sometimes." Nobby walked up to stand in front of Albus.

"Wand." He held out his hand, and, slightly confused but in no position to argue, Albus handed his over.

The auror's slowly lowered theirs.

"Right. You're going to have to go to trial. It's been reported by a contact wanting to stay anonymous that you've beat up one of your staff..." Nobby drifted into daydream. "After hearing that you..." He nervously wet his lips, "Impregnated her." He turned an unprofessional shade of red.

Albus couldn't quite believe his ears. "But... but..."

"Albus." Nobby sighed as he walked the man down to his cell, "Even for you; beating a woman, beating anyone is a crime."

The auror's roughly shoved Albus into his holding cell.

"Even if the woman forgives you; Albus- you still broke the law."

Albus walked forwards, and put his hands round the bars.

"And being clever, or headmaster of a children's school doesn't make you invincible."

* * *

I did NOT forget about this story... noooo... :)

Do you want to see the trial? or the first time they kissed? I may be doing a thing where we skip time, back and forth kinda thing ...

And I'll try and update every week! ;D


	5. That Green Dress, Part One of Two

_Hello readers. Random fact I found, whilst researching MMM's timeline- she was 21 when she applied for a job at Hogwarts- and was 21 when she started teaching Transfiguration. So how on Earth was Tom too young when he applied? Anyway- I'm holding back Grindelward's threat/attack till '60. So Minerva will be … teaching by then. She was born in '35 on the 4__th__ October. :)_

_This chapter is set the day after Chapter 1... The 5__th__ October in 19... 1960 I think. Chapter Two, Three, and Four are all set in … '62 I reckon... :) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Teardrops in my heart.**

**Chapter 5; that fateful night; Part One.**

Minerva smiled as Albus handed her a glass of punch. She smiled sweetly at him; and took it. As she did, their hands met, causing a more smiles on both parties.

She spun on the spot, causing her skirt to flair out, then with a teasing smile back at Albus, she walked off into the party.

It was ball really; a dinner and dance for Hogwarts funders; governors; and teachers. Also; as Albus had so charmingly announced during the middle of his speech; it could be a celebration of Minerva's 25th birthday.

Albus smiled, bring his punch glass to his lips and sipping gently at the sweet, pink drink; more intent upon watching Minerva's thing waist in that green, oh-so-fetching, corseted dress.

"She cuts a fine figure, doesn't she?" Asked Rupert; one of the governors; watching Minerva as she sashayed around the edge of the dance floor.

Albus looked to him, "Rupert!" He said disapprovingly.

"Albus!" Rupert replied; mimicking his tone.

The two wizards laughed; then hugged each other.

Meanwhile Minerva was being berated by Poppy Pomfrey.

"-You should have told me your birthday was coming up! Then I could have got you something! Oh I feel so bad-" Poppy gushed, pulling her best friend in for a hug. "How about I take you shopping at the weekend? On me?" Poppy smiled.

And Minerva; having the first opportunity to speak in about five minutes merely nodded dumbly, "Oh, OK. Yes." She smiled weakly, before turning around, searching the crowds.

"Who you looking for?" Poppy asked, only a little put out. "I do love your dress by the way; have I told you that yet?"

"Only a hundred times." Minerva exaggerated; pulling her skirt back from Poppy who was holding it out; seeing how far it would flair out when she spun.

"How far does it go?" Poppy asked, seeing layers upon layers of silk and mesh.

"A long way, and there's only four layers, Poppy. Now stop lifting up my skirt! It's not as if I can even reciprocate the gesture!" She smiled; pointing to Poppy's own kimono.

"How about we answer that question, Poppy. I know I've been dying to find out myself." Albus smiled; blue eyes twinkling, as he placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder.

The instruments had been enchanted to play by their-selves, a different genre of music for however the majority of the crowd felt; and so when Minerva and Albus stepped onto the floor, the only couple there; the instruments immediately set about playing a lively, jolly, country-like beat.

Albus smiled, and bowed, and Minerva curtsied, beaming. Albus then placed one hand on Minerva's waist, and put the other in her hand.

Minerva blushed; for people were watching as she placed her own, tender hand on Albus's waist, but then she forgot all about people watching.

They were dancing a merry jig around the floor, prancing and twirling mad circles. (A/N think 'doc' and Clara Clayton from Back to the Future 3)

At one point Albus swung Minerva out, and she twirled and twirled; her skirt flying vertical, with only a white silk petticoat hiding the top of her dancing boots and her legs. As she swished to a sudden stop, she shook her loose hair, and batted her eyelashes at Albus three times. Then she took two long, seductive steps towards Albus before running the rest of the way for him to lift her up, spin her round in his arms; then set her down close to him.

The instruments started playing a slow song; (A/N Magic works by Weird Sisters=awesome. But so are all Ministry of Magic songs =D ) and Albus put his hands on the small of Minerva's back; she had one hand on his shoulder, her head on his chest; the other lay in-between his shoulder blades; high on his back.

They danced, and held each other close, revelling in each others company.

"Oh, Albus; where have you been all my life?" She whispered into his beard.

"Right here; waiting for you." He replied; kissing the top of his head.

Minerva looked up at her mentor, her colleague, her... partner? Boyfriend? …. Love.

She smiled; and Albus gently took her arm and led her off the dance floor; not bothering to tell anyone as the slipped out of the Great Hall and up to Minerva's quarters...

* * *

_Part Two next Wednesday (7th)_

_Please review! And thank you to everyone who has!_


	6. The Crystal Heart, Part Two of Two

_Hello. Oh Merlin I am so sorry for updating late- I was out shopping in Hogsmeade all yesterday, and had to sign some forms at school today. I was one mark off an A in my biology GCSE so they want to remark it; see if I can get that A!_

_Anyway; here's some cute fluff to keep you all amused. XD Thanks for all the reviews; and please comment on this chapter!_

_Random comment- good songs to listen to whilst reading are: 'Wind in the Willows' by Blackmore's Night, 'Lorely' by Blackmore's Night and 'Wiccan Lullaby' by Inkubus Sukkubus. :D 'Call out my name' for the last section by Inkubus Sukkubus._

* * *

**Chapter six; That Fateful Night; Part Two.**

She smiled; and Albus gently took her arm and led her off the dance floor; not bothering to tell anyone as the slipped out of the Great Hall and up to Minerva's quarters...

Minerva giggled childishly as the giant doors to the Great Hall swung closed behind them, and Albus scooped Minerva up in his arms.

"Oh Albus." She whispered into his neck, nuzzling him affectionately.

Albus felt as though he was flying; the world beneath him had melted as he held Minerva close to him and carried up to her rooms.

The portrait of Godric Gryffindor opened with a chuckle and a wink; and Minerva was gently lowered onto her deep red velvet couch.

She looked up at the man that had carried her all the way here, and found him kneeling beside her, gazing at her, watching her.

His deep azul eyes were not twinkling with mischief and laughter as usual, but instead with something deeper; with a longing, with a wanting; a needing.

"Albus..." Minerva whispered huskily, rolling over and sitting up, leaning in towards him.

She slid her arms around his neck, and placed her face close to him. He didn't move back.

She felt herself slowly sliding off the sofa; but she didn't care.

She was now on Albus's lap once more; both smiling at the memory. She spread her knees slightly, so she was sitting on his legs, hers either side of his; her arms still around his neck.

Minerva's head was slightly titled, _what a time to become bashful_, she blushed.

She slowly, almost coyly, looked up, over the edges of her glasses. She smiled, bashfully at the man who was holding her.

Albus had worked his hands around Minerva, and now leant in to her; as his heart pounded within his chest a hundred miles an hour.

Soft, scratchy whiskers from Albus's beard tickled Minerva's chin as he leant in, but any other thought was pushed out of her mind as his soft lips melted onto hers. The soft feel of Minerva's lips against his own made Albus feel complete. He could die happy now.

It was a gentle kiss, tender, delicate. _Just like her._

But it was a kiss none the less, and as Minerva seductively nibbled on Albus's bottom lip; they deepened the kiss.

Their tongues met in a frizzle of electricity, and they gingerly explored each others mouths.

Minerva leaned back, taking a breath, and closed her eyes, savouring the sensation.

"Albus." She breathed. She opened her eyes, and rested her cheek against his.

Albus rubbed her back in response. "Tabby." He murmured in her ear, his voice tickling the loose strands of hair against her skin.

"Oh Albus." Minerva sighed; simply happy to be near him.

She kissed him again, chastely, by his ear. And again, and again. Simply revelling in the fact that she could.

Albus smiled, as the tired woman placed kisses on his cheek, then leant back from it; silencing her protests with a kiss on her nose.

"Shhh." He soothed, and Minerva visibly melted in his arms, leaning on his arms around her, eyes closed.

He kissed her again, on the mouth this time; smiling inwardly as she returned the kiss; tongues once again dancing intricately.

Albus broke off the kiss with a final swipe of Minerva's lips with his tongue, then gazing at the sheer beauty of his partner; picked up the tired damsel.

Minerva felt herself being picked up, but she was too happy as she was to open her eyes; to protest.

She loved Albus, and trusted him. That in itself was a revelation; the stern deputy headmistress had feelings. _Next Severus would be getting engaged_, she though sarcastically.

Albus held his Minerva close, _she was so sweet_, he thought, as she sub-consciously snuggled closer to the warmth that was Albus.

He sat down on the sofa, cradling his Minerva close to him. He gently lowered her head onto the armrest, and then charmed her shoes off, and placed her feet on the sofa.

He then swung his own feet up next to hers, one arm around Minerva's waist, clutching her to him; the other arm under back, hand at her shoulder. It almost seemed to be his default position; he would return to it after moving.

He stroked a few hairs away from her face, then smiled again. Was this really happening? To him?

Even though he tried to fight, Albus felt himself drifting off to sleep. Her sofa was too damn comfy.

His head lolled back against the back of the sofa as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Over the course of the night, they both rolled; as neither were particularly easy sleepers. Though by some sheer good luck, neither fell on the floor.

Albus woke up many hours later, curled up on the sofa; with a Goddess in his arms. His soft beard was Minerva's cushion, her gentle skin his blanket.

It seemed such a shame to have to move...

Minerva woke up several hours after Albus.

She shivered, cold.

"Albus?" She called out, hazy sleepiness slurring her words.

No reply.

On slightly wobbly morning legs Minerva padded through her rooms, barefoot.

_No note either,_ she mused, as she came back into her living room. _How Bizarre. Of course, Albus might not be a leaveing-a-note-to-say-I'm-gone type of person. How the cauldron would I know?_

She smiled, _Wait, I take it back._ As she saw a white, crystal heart upon her coffee table. It was large, and as she picked up up, it took two hands to hold securly.

She sat down, revelling at the giant crystal. As she stared, she saw a flickering colour within the white. A red, no- a deep pink spread; like a paint pigment in water.

Within seconds, the entire (previously a hollow white) crystal looked a velvet rose red. Minerva broke into smile. "Oh, Albus." She exclaimed, breathing a laugh.

Then the top of the crystal seemed to fall back- it was an elaborate box, a …

A holding for a ring.

Minerva gasped.

A ring. A silver, diamond studded, ring.

An engagement ring.

She placed the red heart on the sofa, and picked out the ring. "Albus." Minerva breathed, awed.

She smiled, laughing, "Oh I do." She whispered into the empty rooms.

"Oh Albus I do!"

She slipped on the ring; a perfect fit.

The thin band had a single diamond; albeit a large one, in the shape of a heart, surrounding which were numerous outlining rubies.

Minerva beamed; oh. Today was going to be good, she could just tell.

She was barely out of her rooms when several students ran into her.

"Profesor! Professor!" They sounded frantic.

"Is it true?"

"Professor!"

"Has Dumbledore really gone to fight Grindelward!... Professor!"

Minerva hit the ground in a dead faint.


End file.
